Mobile devices with touch display screens are presently in wide use, and are found in tablet computers, smart phones, personal digital assistants, e-book readers, and similar portable computing devices. Many of these devices are characterized by incorporating a relatively small screen, but which can be suitable for user interaction with a given application program. However, the small size of the screen can impact how the user interacts with the device. Specifically, the limited size of the display screen requires modification as to how the application program displays information, and how the user interacts with the application. In some instances, merely executing the same application program designed for a laptop or desktop computer on a mobile device is not satisfactory.
Desktop applications may allocate an area on the screen for presenting different types of information. For example, application programs designed for laptop/desktop operation may allow the user to simultaneously view content being developed by the user in a document (e.g., a text based word processing document), as well as provide other information about the content, e.g., its overall structure. The application may dedicate different areas of the screen for presenting these different, but related, types of information. The limited screen size of the mobile device frequently does not facilitate presenting information in the same manner. In many cases, the small screen size would result in the different areas being illegible to the viewer.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.